


Swipe

by writingblankspaces



Series: You've Got a Match [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Tinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingblankspaces/pseuds/writingblankspaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun figures that it's time to start looking for a more substantial relationship. One night after swiping on Tinder, he comes across a prospective suitor, but it doesn't match right away, much to Sehun's annoyance. What happens when the same guy shows up at Sehun's job to eat lunch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swipe

An array of smells assaulted his nose when he walked into the kitchen, his stomach letting out a loud gurgle as a response. It amazed Sehun how he still hadn’t eaten everything off the menu after a year of working at Kyungsoo’s restaurant.

“Wash your hands and put on your apron. The lunch rush is starting,” Minseok, the manager, muttered as soon as he caught sight of the younger man. Sehun did as he was told then made his way out into the seating area to seat and serve the waiting customers who were starting to come in waves.

He’d managed to seat three groups of people when he caught sight of him.

The man’s facial features looked so familiar that it caused a stir in his stomach, Sehun unsure of why. It was only after he took another look at the man that he realized where he knew him from.

Tinder.

Last night, Sehun had idly been swiping through the selections, swiping more left than right as usual. Out of the hundred men that he swiped through, he’d only clicked yes for three, two of which had been immediate matches.

One guy was a short, big-eyed type with a cute face. Another had been more lanky, tan and handsome.

The last one hadn’t matched yet. Sehun knew because when he’d gotten up, he checked his phone for a notification and found none. Usually not matching with people didn’t faze him because that meant less people to pester him, but this one bothered him.

His profile had said that his name was Joonmyun and that he was 32 and worked at an architecture firm near the restaurant. He rarely went for older guys, but since he’d turned 25, he decided to up his age to 35 just to see perspectives. Sehun had frequently mused to himself that he was getting too old for senseless hookups and that he should start looking for someone to settle down with it. Older men seemed like his best bet since everyone around his age was still stumbling from bed to bed, uninterested in solid relationships.

Much like his picture, there were small circle frame glasses perched on his nose and his lips were pursed in concentration as he looked over the menu.

“Get your head out your ass and attend to your section, that man has been trying to get your attention for three minutes,” Kyungsoo grumbled, brushing past Sehun rougher than he needed to. Sehun’s turned his head away from Joonmyun and turned around to see a small man struggling to make eye contact with him. Upon arriving at the table, Sehun apologized and wrote down the man and his girlfriend’s order.

  
An entire hour passed before Sehun had enough time to turn his attention back towards Joonmyun. Lucky for him, the man was halfway through his food, scrolling through a document or webpage on his phone.

“Do you like him or something? You’ve been kind of off all day,” Tao asked when they had a breather.

Most of their customers were finishing up their meals and no one new had walked in, so the both of them were leaning on the counters in the kitchen. Minseok had passed once or twice but didn’t say anything about their inactivity. There wasn’t much to do but wait and they were both aware that most customers hated servers that milled around as they were eating, so he let them be.

“I guess? I saw him on Tinder last night and I swiped right?” Tao widened his eyes and stood up straight, his mouth hung open in faux shock. “Not Oh Sehun who’s the pickiest person I’ve ever met.” Even though he was right, Sehun rolled his eyes and kept his sights on Joonmyun.

He’d been about to reply when he saw the man close whatever app he was on and open tinder. Joonmyun put his phone on the table for privacy and started to swipe, mostly lefts, until he came to something that he swiped right on. Sehun’s heart jumped into his throat and he fought the urge to go be nosey.

Tao watched him go through the motions, his eyesight not nearly as good as Sehun’s to see anything but the red marking at the top of the screen. He didn’t even get to make a sarcastic or snarky statement because Sehun’s phone vibrated in his pocket and he eagerly fished it out.

“I can’t believe it,” Sehun whispered, putting his hand over his mouth as he looked at his phone. Plain as day, there was a notification on his lock screen boasting about a new Tinder match. When he pressed it, Joonmyun’s face was in his collection of matches with a red dot next to it.

He might’ve stared at the screen for a whole five minutes before Tao pinched him and he let out a yelp, dropping his phone on the metal counter. He was in the process of reaching to slug Tao on the shoulder when his phone vibrated again and Joonmyun’s picture moved to his chats.

Joonmyun was talking to him on Tinder like he wasn’t ten feet away. The fact made Sehun sick to his stomach and he just looked at his phone, the blow he was going to give Tao now forgotten.

Should he answer now or wait till later? If Joonmyun was aware that he worked at the restaurant he was currently sitting in, would he try to talk to Sehun in person?

Honestly Sehun chalked himself to being more interesting to talk because he never knew what to type in chats and texts. It was one of the many reasons why his friends would call him rather than text if they needed to tell him something.

He wasn’t allowed to dwell on his thoughts much longer because Minseok found his way to the kitchen and glared at him and Tao, silently letting them know that their customers now needed them.

 

As they were closing Tao helped him clean the rest of his section and put the chairs on the tables.

“Here,” Tao handed him a slip of paper and walked off, mumbling something about being glad he was off tomorrow. It should’ve been obvious what it was but Sehun had so much doubt that he waited until he was getting into his car to look at the paper.

Written down in some of the neatest handwriting he’d ever seen, was a number with Joonmyun’s name under it.

So his full name was Kim Joonmyun. Sehun repeated the name back to himself then smiled, clutching the piece of paper. This meant that he’d been right. Joonmyun had seen that he worked at the restaurant and since they matched immediately, he already knew Sehun had an interest in him. The way things had happened were perfect from any angle he looked at it.

Absentmindedly, Sehun picked up his phone and saw that it was still open to Tinder. He finally got around to reading the message and a flustered smile spread across his face.

_Hi, Sehun. I’ve been seeing you look at me and what were the odds that you’d pop up on my Tinder? Anyway, I gave my waiter my number. I know I could’ve done it here but it felt a bit…friendlier to do it in person? Call me sometime._

 

Now, several hours later, Sehun’s hand was hovering over the screen of his phone.

He’d had the entire day to make the call, but he wanted to be mindful and call Joonmyun when he guessed that the man would be off.

He swallowed hard and his fingers flew over the numbers, having already memorized the numbers on the slip of paper. It rang twice before someone picked it up, his voice cheerful despite the fact that it was six in the afternoon and the man had probably been at work all day.

“Hello?"

“Hi, this is Sehun. The guy from the restaurant and um, Tinder,” Sehun mumbled the last part, realizing how embarrassing it sounded.

“Ah! How are you?” Sehun stared at the wall with a blank expression, unsure of how to answer.

Did he tell the truth and let the man know that he was nervous and terrified or did he lie and play it cool?

In order not to make Joonmyun wait longer than a minute, he settled on “fine, I had the day off so I had to run some errands. I didn’t want to call you too early because you work at the architecture firm by the restaurant right?”

Nice!

Joonmyun answered with a hum and he let out a short laugh “so people do pay attention to the job description on my profile. You have great timing actually, I’m walking out the office now. I hope this isn’t too sudden but would you like to have dinner? There’s a nice sushi place downtown and my colleagues have been talking about it.”

“Sure,” Sehun answered as he stood up, running his free hand through his messy hair. He hadn’t left his house all day and was still in his pajamas.

“I’ll meet you there in twenty minutes?” Joonmyun agreed and he hung up.

Sehun glanced at the clock and ran into his room, going for the closet. He was ready in ten minutes flat and jumped into his car, nearly speeding through every stoplight he encountered.

It was amazing that he hadn’t been pulled over.

 

As hands fumbled around the in the darkness and came in contact with his crotch as he was backed into a wall, Sehun wished he’d worn more impressive underwear.

He hadn’t intended on hooking up with Joonmyun this early but when the man had kissed him after their dinner, he’d changed his mind. The younger man called his friend who worked nearby and left the keys with the valet, telling them to give the keys to a younger man with curly hair by the name of Baekhyun. Joonmyun tipped him extra for his trouble and then pulled Sehun to his car, not waiting for the valet to fetch his own car.

The entire ride there, one of Joonmyun’s hand stayed planted on his thigh.

It’d been a while since he’d gotten laid and with the way Joonmyun was touching him, he knew it’d been too long because he was overly sensitive.

When the man lead him into the bedroom, then pushed him down onto the bed, climbing on top, Sehun felt stirs of arousal. It didn’t take much before his pants were tenting, giving away just how turned on he was.

Joonmyun had him naked in a few minutes then the man’s mouth was everywhere.

His mouth. Neck. Collar. Nipples. Abs. Thighs. His dick.

It was something close to a miracle when Sehun didn’t come the moment Joonmyun took him down his throat, one his hands rubbing circles on his bare thigh while the other held down his hip to keep him from bucking unexpectedly.

“Do you care?” Joonmyun asked after he let Sehun fall from his mouth with a pop. Sehun barely comprehended what the man was saying because his eyes were taking in what he could see of Joonmyun’s face in the darkness.

Pink lips shined brightly with spit and his eyes were hazy with lust.

“Sehun, do you care how we do this?” He asked again, leaning back this time and speaking in a louder voice. Sehun shrugged and Joonmyun moved around the bed, wandering back into the moonlight illuminate part of the bed with condoms and lube in his hand. “I probably should’ve put one on before I went down on you but I got carried away,” Joonmyun sighed as he popped open the bottle of lube and squirted some on his fingers. On instinct Sehun spread his legs and lifted his ass, leveling his breathing as one of Joonmyun’s digits circled around his entrance.

One hand pumped at his dick while the other slowly opened him, using one finger then eventually three. Everything went by in a haze and if he hadn’t been so anxious to have Joonmyun inside of him, he would’ve thought about how complicated it was going to be to build the relationship he’d imagined with Joonmyun if they’d had sex on the first date.

Sehun usually liked to wait until the third date to put out, but tonight was different. The man knew where to crook his fingers to make his hips rise from the bed or how to stroke his dick to the point where he wasn’t sure if he would come from Joonmyun’s fingers or his tightly closed fist.

He was just about to come when Joonmyun stopped and removed his fingers, moving to put on a condom and squirt more lube into his hand before he stroked himself.

The stretch wasn’t uncomfortable but since it’d been a minute for him, Sehun had to force himself to relax, allowing for Joonmyun to move deeper inside of him. It took a few thrusts before he was adjusted and few more until he was comfortable.

 

Sehun never pegged himself for being needy, yet here he was on his back, getting fucked by a man he’d just met as he begged for more.

Even though Sehun stood a good ten centimeters taller than Joonmyun, it meant little to nothing. The man’s stamina far outlasted Sehun and with the firmness and confidence that he positioned Sehun’s body, he was stronger too.

The younger man was positioned on his knees, gripping the soft pillow in front of him when Joonmyun announced that he was close to coming. As a response, Sehun nodded and hurriedly stroked himself, already on the heels of his second orgasm that night.

The sound of skin slapping filled the dark room and when Joonmyun finally did spill inside the condom, Sehun added to the mess on his stomach and his knees gave out.

“Wow,” Sehun sighed, his gaze on the ceiling above them. Joonmyun let out a loud exhale and he rolled over to look at Sehun. “Wow is right.”

 

After he’d caught his breath, he apologized for the mess that was probably on Joonmyun’s sheets and the man waved him off “it’s fine, I’ll just wash them.”

“That was fun,” Joonmyun said, sitting up as he reached for the lamp beside his bed. When it clicked on, the room became illuminated with a soft glow and Sehun got a good look around.

Everything was white. The sheets, comforter and even the furniture, were all white. Besides for the partially soiled sheets, things looked nearly sterile in the large room. The space was carefully decorated and Sehun let out a low chuckle.

“If I hadn't have known that you were an architect, I would've assumed you were a interior designer,” Joonmyun looked around his own room then laughed, reaching to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment. “You think it’s nice? I’ve had a few interior designers say that my taste is boring. Safe even.”

“Well, boring or safe, I like it. It’s so clean.” They talked a little more about Joonmyun’s occupation then Sehun stretched his arms and back, a quiet popping sound filling the room. “Round two or are you tired?” Joonmyun’s eyes widened and he smiled again.

Before Sehun moved, he made a mental note that he kind of liked the man's smile.

A lot.

 

His thighs started to cramp as he bounced in Joonmyun’s lap, holding his shoulders for support as he did so. The older man held onto his hips and whispered words of encouragement into his ear, squeezing when Sehun took to rotating his hips, making sure that Joonmyun hit his prostate.

It should’ve felt mechanical really, but for some reason Sehun enjoyed how he was so close to coming yet hadn’t touched himself. It wasn’t just that Joonmyun was good in bed.

There was something more.

Okay so maybe there was a lot more. For one Sehun was wildly attracted to Joonmyun. For another, Sehun might’ve had a little kink for praise and encouragement from his sexual partners. Since it was something that people seemed to pick up on rather quickly and Joonmyun had been no exception, Sehun was overwhelmingly aroused.

“Look at you, leaking and needy. That’s fine though, you’re doing fantastic. So tight and wet, I could come now,” while the words were praises, they came across as dirty talk and it made Sehun moan in response.

This really was the best sex he’d ever had in such a situation and he was positive that he wanted to keep Joonmyun around.

A strong hand wrapped around his arousal and started to stroke him, which made him lose his pace. Joonmyun looked at him with a lazy smile on his face and continued, using the conspicuous amounts of pre-come as lube for a slicker slide.

It only took one more down thrust and crook of Joonmyun’s wrist before he was coming across the man’s fist and splattering some of his release on both their chests. Joonmyun follows not long after, biting down on his lower lip and squinting his eyes as the feeling hit him. After a moment or two, Sehun climbed off of Joonmyun and lay back down on the other side of the bed. The man reached over to the nightstand again and grabbed some tissues before he handed half of them to Sehun.

Once they were both clean, Sehun rolled onto his side and watched as Joonmyun wiped at his stomach carefully and wrapped the used condom in tissue, an amused look on his face.

“What are you doing Saturday afternoon?” Joonmyun glanced at him, taking on a thoughtful look. “Uh, well I have a conference to attend in the morning but I’ll be free by lunch time.”

He’d decided, for once in his quarter of a century long life, to make the first serious move.

“We-well, how about we catch dinner and a movie?” Sehun stumbled over his words and he started shaking his leg, oblivious to the fact that Joonmyun could see the sheets shifting around him.

“That sounds great. I’ll look forward to it,” the other man answered, reaching over to move Sehun’s fringe out his face. The gesture nearly sent him into a flustered frenzy, but he contained himself and allowed a small smile to grace his lips.


End file.
